


Tears for your long lost husband?

by JumpingJakeFlash



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, You can't convince me otherwise, fixit, natasha is morgan's godmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJakeFlash/pseuds/JumpingJakeFlash
Summary: FIX IT AU CAUSE JUST THIS ONCE EVERYBODY LIVES





	Tears for your long lost husband?

Thanos raised the gauntlet and went to snap his fingers before Tony tackled him, wrestling with him to get the gauntlet off. Thanos swatted Tony aside.

“I am…… inevitable” Thanos snaps his fingers but nothing happens, he looks down at the now empty gauntlet in confusion before he sees something out of the corner of his eye. The infinity stones flying to Tony Stark, the Iron Man, the one man Thanos feared above all.

“And I… am… Iron Man” Tony could feel the power of the universe coursing through his veins. With a monumental effort he snaps his fingers and time stops. Everything around him was frozen in time; bullets, blasts, parts of ships all frozen in an instant. Tony stood and looked around him in confusion.

 

“Hey there shell head” a familiar voice called to him over the battlefield

“Natasha?” Tony flies over to where the voice was coming from

“Who else you idiot?” she was smiling in that knowing, slightly playful way that she does

“What are you doing here?”

“When anyone wields the full infinity gauntlet, they are presented with an important person from their past, usually the person who died for the soul stone” Natasha’s eyes started to glow the same colour as the soul stone

“You’re not really Natasha are you?”

“No, but I have all her memories, all her mannerisms, her personality”

“I’m sorry you had to die Nat, I- I tried to bring you back” Tony looks at the floor

“She knows, she wants to punch you for sacrificing yourself but she knows. She’s also not the only one from your past who wants to speak with you”

“What? Who else is it? What other failure do you want to remind me of?”

 

Natasha simply nods her head in the direction of a shadow that was forming, taking shape

 

“Who is it? Who are you meant to be?”

“Stark”

“ _Yinsen_?” Tony shook his head in disbelief “You?”

“I’m proud of you Tony, your last act of defiance saved the universe from total annihilation, you didn’t waste your life. But now you have a choice, you can rest and stay with us, with myself and Natasha and other people from your past” Yinsen gestures behind him to where Tony could see his parents, his Aunt Peggy, Jarvis “Or you can go back to your family”

Tony turns to see Pepper, Rhodey and Peter all crowd round his seemingly lifeless body

“I could have created a world without war, a world without alcohol or drugs, without hate, sexism, racism, homophobia. I could have done so much more than just stop Thanos and his army” Tony sounded disappointed in himself

“But then it wouldn’t be the world you lived in, nothing would be learned, and nothing would be gained, humanity wouldn’t evolve as a species. I know in your heart you think humanity would devolve because of it. You brought an end to someone who would have destroyed all sentient life in the universe _singlehandedly_ Tony, your tale will be told for years to come. So which is it to be?”

Tony glances round at the people behind Yinsen, and then he looks back at the people around his body before he takes a deep breath “I’m not ready to rest yet, I want to see my daughter grow up, I want to see Pete get into MIT, I want to do so much more”

 

Yinsen smiles and Tony saw his parents smile as well, Natasha stands next to Tony and looks up at him

“Don’t beat yourself up that you couldn’t bring me back, I knew what I was doing when I jumped Tony”

“I really wanted you to be able to see your goddaughter grow up” Tony smiles sadly

“Oh I will Tony, I’ll be by your side always” she kisses his cheek “Now go, you have a wife to get back to”

 

Tony nods and suddenly time speeds back up and he is lying on the ground looking up at Pepper, who had been crying

“Tears f- for your long l- lost husband Ms Potts?”


End file.
